justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hungarian Dance No. 5
(Unlockable) Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited |artist=Johannes Brahms (The Just Dance Classical Orchestra) |year=1869 |mode=Duet |dg= / |difficulty=2 (Medium) |effort=2 (Average) |nogm= 4 |pc= / |gc=Red/Yellow |lc=N/A (Instrumental) |pictos = 46 (JD3) 51 (Remake) |perf = Céline Rotsen (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) |dura= 2:10 |kcal= 14}} "Hungarian Dance No. 5" composed by Johannes Brahms (performed by The Just Dance Classical Orchestra) is featured on (as an unlockable track), and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are returning dancers, both from Just Dance 2. P1 is ''Body Movin’'' and P2 is Rasputin. P1 is a woman with purple curly hair. She is wearing a headband, a yellow short sleeved shirt with a dark purple leotard, a hot pink belt around the leotard, green sneakers, and black and teal wristbands. P2 is a man wearing a traditional Russian costume. He has a beard, he is wearing a Papacha, a Russian cap. He also has dark green jacket with red scarf, violet pants and black boots are also worn. Hungariandance coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Hungariandance coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Hungariandance coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Hungariandance coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake Background The background is divided into 3 parts: the first part is the set for ''Body Movin'', the second part is the main setting, which seems to be a hallway covered in post it notes; and the third part is the set for ''Rasputin''. Before the routine begins, the two dancers can be seen ending their routine before a CUT! ''is heard. The same ''CUT! ''also concludes the routine, like they are making a movie. The lighting constantly dims, then returns, throughout the routine. The spotlights from the ''Rasputin ''set can also be seen shining in rhythm. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in this routine: All Gold Moves: Punch the floor with both of your hands. Hungarian Dance No. 5 GMs.png|All Gold Moves Xf9bo.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *Composed in 1869, this is the third oldest song in the entire main series, after William Tell Overture, which was composed 55 years prior to this. It also beats Mugsy Baloney by 44 years, making it the longest song date gap in the series as well. In the entire series, it's the third oldest after Jingle Bells (which is from 1857). * In the middle section of the background on the Xbox 360, there is a poster that says "Just Dance"; it is replaced by a poster with the Take on Me coach on the PS3 and Wii. *This is the first song to have returning dancers. It is followed by This is Halloween , Y.M.C.A., and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). **The Rasputin dancer returned in Y.M.C.A., making that song in second place, with two appearances (tied with the animals who returned in Watch Me Whip (Whip/Nae Nae)), to The Panda, who first appeared in C'mon, and then returned in Timber, I Gotta Feeling, and Don’t Stop Me Now (Alternate). *Both dancers are from Just Dance 2. * This is the final unlockable routine on Just Dance 3; after that, there are no more gifts. ** However, this case is only for the Wii and PS3. On Xbox 360, The final unlockable routine is I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'s Mashup. * The song is covered in Just Dance 3 by Brahms by Just Dance Classical Orchestra, but it's not in Xbox 360 and in all successuve games. * It is noticeable that the thick, green outline from the dancers in the Just Dance 3 version has been removed so that it appears thin in Just Dance Now. * P2 makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. * On the Xbox 360, a pictogram slides slower than all the others. * P1 has a different colour scheme because, in her original state, the bra has the same colour as P2's clothes. * In the remake, the coaches' feet seem to slide while they are walking towards each other. However, their feet don't slide in the original version. ''Gallery'' Hungdancegift.png|''Hungarian Dance No. 5'' hungariandance.jpg|''Hungarian Dance No. 5'' (Remake) 460.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' 200460.png|P1'd Golden avatar 300460.png|P1's Diamond avatar 0418.png|P1's different avatar images (16).jpg|Gameplay hungariandancepictos.png|Pictograms HungarianDanceBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 lopo.png|Background Videos Johannes Brahms - Hungarian Dance No. 5 Just Dance 3 Hungarian Dance No. 5, Johannes Brahms (Duo) 5* File:Hungarian Dance No. 5 - Just Dance Now (720p HD) Just Dance Unlimited - Hungarian Dance No. 5 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Before 1900s Category:Classical Music Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Remade Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派